Mi encuentro con el vampiro
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: Oneshot: Por presenciar un acontecimiento espantoso una jovencita es acosada por una criatura bebedora de sangre. Contiene sexo grafico y escenas fuertes, si no lo toleras no lo leas. Universo Alterno.


_¡Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo un poco tristona porque ya no tengo internet en casa y eso significa que no podre estar en contacto por un buen tiempo, para que no me extrañen mucho les dejo un fanfic que había prometido en el grupo de LeviHanji fans. Todavía no se me olvidan las historias que Izumi me pidió hacer y de otro fic pendiente que voy a ayudarle a una hermosura de chica llamada Nadia, ¿recuerdas lo que discutíamos por inbox? Sin más borlote aquí está el fic. _

_Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y recuerden, el colosal ira por ustedes por ya saben que :3_

:

:

**Mi encuentro con el vampiro**

:

:

Hanji miraba con horror como una chica estaba siendo devorada del cuello por un hombre que la sostenía fuertemente de su cintura. De esa mordedura podía ver perfectamente como emanaba sangre y eso le asustaba bastante, jamás había creído en las historias de vampiros hasta ahora.

Cuando aquella criatura término de alimentarse inmediatamente tiro el seco cadáver de su víctima al suelo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquella jovencita que temerosa lo seguía observando.

-**Todo está bien querida**-Su voz era hipnótica y su rostro también, un salvaje rubor apareció en las mejillas de la castaña ya que era muy atractivo.

Era de estatura baja, piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Vestía de forma elegante como aquellos hombres ricos de la aristocracia, sus ojos grises brillaban mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-**¿Que eres tú?**-Pregunto temblorosa.

-**¿Tu qué crees que soy?**-Sonreía de forma arrogante mostrando así sus afilados colmillos con restos de sangre-**Una señorita no debería estar fuera a altas horas de la noche por que puede ser lastimada**-Ya teniéndola frente suyo toma con delicadeza su rostro-**En cuanto a mi nombre grábatelo bien linda, soy Rivaille**-Siseo.

La castaña se estremeció por el contacto de esa fría mano en su piel. El se acerco a sus labios de forma lenta pero ella de un manotazo se lo quito bruscamente.

-**¡No me toques, monstruo!**-Grito y escapo del lugar.

-**Es una hermosa mujer sin duda**-Dijo el vampiro de forma seductora y se retira de aquel parque solitario.

:

:

-**No creo que los vampiros existan, ¿o sí?**-Decía para sí misma y volvía el recuerdo de aquel chico que llevaba sangre en sus labios. Iba de camino a su universidad hasta que la figura de un pequeño gato negro con gesto fruncido apareció frente a ella.

-**¿Estás perdido amiguito?**-Sonrió y cargo a esa criatura en sus brazos mientras continuaba con su recorrido.

Minutos después ingreso al edificio que curiosamente se encontraba vacía, no había alumnos ni maestros.

-**Deben estar en junta o adelantaron las clases**-Acaricio al gato por detrás de sus orejas-**Tendré que esconderte en un sitio para que no seas visto chiquitín**-

-**No sé si debería tomarlo como un insulto o un alago tu comentario, querida mía**-Exclamo el gato soltándose del agarre de Hanji.

-**El gato acaba de hablarme**-El mismo miedo de anoche se apodero de ella, no podía creer que ese animal se estuviese comunicando con ella y lo peor reconocía esa voz.

-**Nos volvemos a ver, preciosa**-Saludo el felino con una sonrisa macabra.

-**¡****Ahhhh ese gato es un demonio ayuda!**-Dio un gran grito de terror.

Mientras tanto esa criatura disfrutaba de los sonidos que salían de esos carnosos labios.

-**¡****Ayúdenme por favor!**-Corrió y trato de abrir la puerta pero por desgracia la salida estaba cerrada como por arte de magia.

-**Por más que grites nadie ira en tu ayuda, pequeña mía-**Le comenta de forma muy calmada entretanto que su diminuto cuerpo toma su verdadera forma.

-**¿Que es lo que quieres de mi maldita sea?**-Pregunta y sigue buscando la manera de escapar.

-**¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora? Tu sí que sabes cómo matarle la diversión a las personas**-Aparece frente a ella, esta vez sus ojos chispeaban colores rojos y oscuros-**Eso no es propio de una dama, Hanji Zoe**-Termino de hablar para comenzar a oler de forma descarada la piel de su cuello.

-**¡Aléjate de mí!** –Ordeno la chica y el vampiro hizo caso omiso a su petición.

-**No puedes evitar lo inevitable**-Lamio con deseo su cuello, justo donde se encontraba la yugular-**Hueles delicioso y lo mejor de todo eres virgen**-De forma divertida roza sus colmillos con su piel.

-**Te lo suplico, déjame ir**-Su voz se entrecortaba y de sus ojos las lagrimas nacían-**Hare lo que sea pero por favor déjame libre**-Exclamo muy desesperada.

Al pelinegro le pareció muy dulce aquella petición, así que obligo a la chica a que ingresara a un aula vacía y la sentó en un escritorio. Si quería piedad entonces tendría que pagar el precio.

-**Entonces**-Se relamía los labios-**Quítate la ropa**-

-**¿Qu..qué?**-Pregunto sonrojada la Zoe arriba del mueble.

-**Que te quites la ropa, quiero veste desnuda ya-**Se acerco a su entrepierna y la acaricio por debajo de su falda.

-**No**-Exclama al ser manoseada por encima de sus pantaletas.

-**Entonces tendré que matarte**-De manera punzante rompió la tela de su ropa interior y una afilada uña raspaba su intimidad por dentro.

Aquella caricia le lastimaba, le ardía y finalmente se rindió durante se iba quitando su camisa botón por botón. Rivaille saco su dedo, observaba como esa hermosa castaña de gafas comprendió que no podía luchar contra él. Como dice el dicho si no puedes con ellos pues úneteles. Hanji ya estaba desnuda y una sonrisa masculina salió a la luz.

-**Ahora te ordeno que me hagas felación**-Un sonido metálico se escucha y un miembro enorme aparece fuera. Fue restregando en sus piernas su erección mojándola con el líquido pre seminal que salía de su cabeza.

-**Voy a ensuciar tu virgen boca y después abusare de tu cuerpo**-La agarro de sus hombros y la obligo a que tomara una posición a la altura de sus caderas masculinas.

La joven encerró ese pedazo caliente de carne con sus manos e inicio a lamer la base de su erección. El vampiro tuvo que morderse fuerte los labios para que no se le escapara ningún gemido placentero, esa pequeña lengua le hacía sentir sensaciones que creía muertas y ninguna de las tantas vampiresas con las que estuvo jamás hicieron lo que la castaña le otorgaba.

De pronto Hanji sintió en su interior como palpitaba y la llenaba de calor en todo el cuerpo.

-**¿Te gusta?**-Le acaricia el cabello entre suspiros casi inaudibles.

-**Eres despreciable**-Susurra molesta llevándose como respuesta un par de bofetadas directas en su rostro con el falo de Rivaille.

Una risa escalofriante sale del chico.

-**Entonces si eso te parece, ¿por qué chorreas tanto, mon amour?**-Señala con el índice la vagina y las piernas de ella que se encontraban muy empapadas, era tanto que un pequeño charco se formo ahí.

Luego de la demostración la castaña fue obligada a engullir el pene llevándoselo a la boca, su cabeza la sostenían dos fuertes manos y el vampiro comenzó a penetrar su cavidad bucal. Los movimientos de cadera eran más fuertes en cada estocada mientras tanto ella no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, así que uso los dientes y la lengua para producirle molestias cuyo resultado fue el contrario, lo excitaron bastante a continuar.

Momentos después, el enorme pene fue expulsado de aquella boca. El cuerpo femenino fue acostado al suelo.

-**Quiero correrme en tu interior, dulce virgen**-Le dijo y sin previo aviso entro en su interior rompiendo su virginidad.

-**¡Ahhhhhhhh!**-La chica grito y lagrimeo por esa sensación dolorosa, su primera vez fue con un vampiro.

-**Shhhh**-Cerro sus labios con un beso mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas-**Ya pasara**-

Entre un mar de besos le fue acariciando su clítoris estando aun en su interior, solo quería que la belleza de ojos cafés cambiara la sensación de dolorosa a placentera y así fue, pudo observar a través de sus gafas esos ojos perdidos por la lujuria. De ambas bocas salían gemidos placenteros mientras que el pálido vampiro le penetraba más rápido y fuerte que nunca. Tanto el escalofrió como el calor pasaban por el cuerpo de Hanji, la sensación le encantaba.

-**¡Ah! Sigue**-Gimió fuerte al sentir una mordida en su pecho. La respiración se entrecortaba en ambos, emanaba el calor y un fuerte olor a sexo perfumaba el ambiente.

En cada entrada y salida Rivaille succionaba esos tiernos pezones rosados con deleite, se sentía como un bebe que necesitaba de alimento, no era un niño si no un hombre desarrollado y sexualmente activo.

-**Eres tan estrecha**-Gimió entre cada lametón en sus senos.

-**¡Ahh! ¡Rivaille!**-Dijo su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

-**Eso es** **di mi nombre preciosa**-Dio estocadas profundas y pausadas-**Grita el nombre de tu señor, gime: Rivaille-**Volvió a su velocidad feroz, digna de un animal en celo.

-**¡Rivaille mi amo, soy solo tuya! ¡Ahhhhh!**-Lo había logrado, finalmente la pequeña humana lo dijo. Se sentía superior y eso tenía que ser digno de una celebración.

-**Se mía, Hanji Zoe. Conviértete en mi compañera para siempre**-La chica asiente de forma tímida y Rivaille clavo sus largos colmillos en su cremoso cuello blanco.

Entretanto que el vampiro succionaba gustoso su deliciosa sangre ella gritaba del dolor, en cuanto término de alimentarse Rivaille cortó su muñeca con el colmillo obligando a la Zoe que bebiera de la sangre que salía de la herida. En la embestida final termino todo, el intenso orgasmo los apreso; el chico termino eyaculando dentro de esa cálida vagina y una exhausta Hanji cerró los ojos perdiendo conciencia de todo.

:

:

Despertó de aquel pesado sueño, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy desorientada. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse para ir a sus clases pero unos fuertes brazos se aferraban a su pequeña cintura, pronto los recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza. Dando un suspiro dio por hecho que no fue una alucinación, había pasado en verdad.

Con sumo cuidado deshace del agarre mirándose así en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se ubicaba en la habitación oscura. Su piel era mucho más pálida que antes, sus ojos tomaron forma felina pero eran sensuales, los senos eran más grandes y en cuanto a su cuello se hallaba la marca de colmillos. Observaba a su compañero eterno descansar y en un gesto de dulzura deposita un beso en sus labios, como sacado de un cuento de hadas Rivaille despierta devolviéndole otro beso.

-**Te amo, Rivaille**-Le dedica una tierna mirada de amor.

-**Y yo a ti mi dulce Hanji, te amare para toda la eternidad**-Abraza su desnudo cuerpo de forma cariñosa a su amada castaña.

Pronto iniciaron una nueva sesión de sexo donde los vampiros eran los protagonistas, la pasión, erotismo y amor llenaban todos los rincones. Y por muchos siglos que pasaran ellos nunca se separarían, se amarían para siempre.

Fin.

:

: 

_Bueno hasta aquí finaliza, me siento como en un reclusorio: sin contacto con el mundo exterior xD. Ojala que ya me pongan internet por qué ha pasado un día y ya extraño a los del grupo LeviHanji fans ;o;_

_Dejen sus comentarios, agreguen favoritos si les gusto. Para todos quienes me siguen en Noche de lluvia pido una enorme disculpa, parece ser que el capitulo que estoy haciendo (llevo como la mitad) tiene una maldición y mi inspiración es una total b*tich conmigo ¬¬.En cuanto lo tenga todo resuelto lo subiré y una vez más mil disculpas, nos vemos la próxima vez mis chiquillos. Matta ne! _


End file.
